Pawpawsaurus
General Statistics *Name: campbelli *Name Meaning: Pawpaw Lizard *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 5-6 meters (16-20 feet) *Time Period: Early/Middle Cretaceous *Classification: Ankylosauria --> Nodosauridae *Place Found: Pawpaw Formation, Texas, USA *Describer: Lee, 1996 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats Pawpawsaurus has two appearances in the arcade, first as a Normal Move Dinosaur and later as a Secret Dinosaur; its arcade nickname and card comments are different in each version. Move Card *Attribute: Normal *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 頼れる小兵 **English: The Reliable Little Soldier *Assist Move: Tag Team (Pawpaw Power) Dinosaur Card *Attribute: Secret *Sign: Rock *Power: 2000 *Technique: 200 *Attack: **Critical (Rock): 550 **Scissors/Paper: 525 *Types: **Will-Power Type (Japanese Gekizan series) **Blunder Type (Japanese Kakushin series) *Arcade Nickname: 鋼の大黑柱 (Magnesium of Steel) *Secret Moves: **Pawpaw Lovelove (Scissors) **Pawpaw Press (Rock) **Pawpaw Rolling (Paper) *Availability: It is only available in the Japanese version. **Gekizan 2nd Edition (New; SP11-竜; Will-Power Type) **Kakushin 3rd Edition (SP20-竜; Blunder Type) **Kakushin 4th Edition's Secret Egg II (EGG-021-竜; Will-Power Type) Pawpawsaurus Card 1.jpg|Pawpawsaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) PawpawGeki2ndback.jpg|Back of Pawpawsaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Normal *Name: Pawpaw *Owner: Ursula (Alpha Gang), Max Taylor (D-Team), Dr. Z (Alpha Gang) *Location: Huayna Picchu, Peru *Debut: Temple Tempest **Appeared In: 31, 49, 79 *Dinosaurs Defeated: None *Other: In the show, Pawpawsaurus only appeared as a Move Card Dinosaur. Assist Moves ;Tag Team :An extremely durable Pawpawsaurus jumps in and takes your place in the line of your opponent's attack, whether physical or Move Card! TCG Stats *Attribute: Secret *Sign: Rock *Power: 1800 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: SAS-044/100, SAS-097/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 31 anime scene *Abilities: ;Power :Neither player can lose Life Points through the effects of card abilities. :(This Dinosaur can use Super Moves from any Element. However, it must still meet any other card requirements.) Pawpawsaurus TCG Card (foreign) 2.jpg|Pawpawsaurus Colossal Rare TCG card (French) Anime Dinosaur King Pawpawsaurus's Move Card, Tag Team, was found by the Alpha Gang near the in Temple Tempest, who had Terry use it to counter Chomp's Lightning Strike. After that, Pawpawsaurus stuck around to block Terry from all of Chomp's physical attacks and Moves, not even Electric Charge letting him push past. It stopped the D-Team from following the Alpha Gang to the Temple of the Moon before being called back. Later that episode, Tag Team was used to block Ace, Pawpawsaurus even taking Terry's place in the middle of Ninja Attack to protect him. When the Crystal Skull was displaced, causing the temple chamber to start collapsing, Pawpawsaurus used itself to try and jam the mechanism lowering the ceiling by standing under and holding up a lowering stone wall, at which point the Alpha Gang made their escape, leaving it behind. The D-Team tried pushing a large rock in to hold the wall and let Pawpaw get out, but it ran out of energy and returned to its card, the card trying to float back to the Alpha Gang but being blocked by a wall of rubble and falling, Chomp picking it up. Once outside, Max had Chomp use the Move so that Pawpawsaurus could be honored by the locals for saving their temple (its summoning is the only time Chomp uses a Normal Move in the anime). In Dinosaur War!, a wild Pawpawsaurus was brought into the present by the Backlander's malfunctioning time circuits, but was sent back after the circuits failed. Mesozoic Meltdown In the finale, Dr. Z rescues one from the Space Pirates' ship and it joins his Dinosaur Kingdom, being seen in the Backlander's Mesozoic forest projection. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments (as Move Card dinosaur): **Japanese: 小石がならんだようなよろいを持った草食恐竜だ。サウロペルタににている。 **English: A herbivore that has bony armor over much of its body. Similar in appearance to Sauropelta. *Along with Megalosaurus, Pawpawsaurus, and Apatosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese Secret Egg II arcade card. *When Pawpawsaurus battles as a Secret Dinosaur in the arcade game, pink hearts fly around, taking the place of the rainbow aura seen with most other Secret Dinosaurs. *There are three different Pawpawsaurus models: the "main" Secret Dinosaur form is dark orange with dark blue on its head and back, and appears to be an adult male; a smaller, lighter orange one is called in for all three Secret Moves, and seems to be an adult female; an even smaller, pink one appears in Pawpaw Rolling and Pawpaw Press, is also the one that appears in Tag Team (being the first to debut), and is a juvenile. The three seem to be a family. *Apparently, the Pawpawsaurus in the series is actually a child. *When it appears in the TCG as a Secret Dinosaur, the artwork on the cards feature the juvenile Pawpawsaurus that appeared in the Normal Move and the anime, not its arcade Secret Dinosaur form. Gallery Bob_Rivard_-_Pawpawsaurus.png|Pawpawsaurus Colossal Rare TCG card artwork by Bob Rivard Pawpaw nagoya.gif|Pawpawsaurus from NagoyaTV Pawpaw Lovelove 1.png|Pawpaw Lovelove in the arcade Pawpaw Rolling 1.png|Pawpaw Rolling in the arcade Pawpaw Press.png|Pawpaw Press in the arcade Pawpaw.png|Pawpawsaurus when Tag Team is used Videos Category:Secret Dinosaurs Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Move Card Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:TCG Category:Alpha Gang Category:D-Team